Miami Life
by DarkWarlock86
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todos los personajes de DOA vivieran en un edificio de apartamentos en Miami? Parodia de la vida cotidiana. REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Proximamamente mas capitulos...


Hayabusa

Cuando me entere de que Kasumi estaba embarazada, casi me da un julele. Genial... voy a tener que aguantar mis impulsos masculinos durante mas de 6 meses, porque es que con esa panza ya no podemos hacer mi pose sexual favorita (ya se imaginaran cual es). Tengo que repetirme todas las noches "Rin Pio To Ko Kai Sit Sen", "Rin Pio To Ko Kai Sit Sen", una y otra vez... Bueno al menos mato el tiempo haciendo el Izuna-Otoshi con el sofá de la sala.

Y por si la continencia sexual no fuera suficiente suplicio, ahora tengo que aguantarme los antojos de Kasumi. Y es que salir a buscar milhojas de fresas con wasabi y curri a las dos de la mañana... Pero lo peor de todo es que Kasumi no deja que camine solo a esas horas por una ciudad tan _peligrosa_ como Miami (Como se ve que no sale mucho de casa), así que me puso un acompañante... Pero que acompañante.

Brad Wong

Hic... Vamo a contarrrrr esta historrrrrria. Hic... La vecina Kasumi, Que ta ma buena que una garrafa de oporto a las seissssss de la mañana, Hic, me pidio que acompañara a su maridito... este... ¿Cómo es que se llama?...Hic... Si, El Compae Ryu... Buennnnnooooo la vaina fue que salimos, llegamos a una pasteleria y luego cojimos para, Hic, un restaurante de comida japonesa. El problema jue que al lao del restaurante había una taberna, y como yo no había bebido naa en too el dia... Hic... Hic... Hic... Bueno... tal vez si habia bebio algo... pero no me acordaba de lo ebrio que taba... Hic... Guenoooooo, me metí en la taberna, y, no se porque, el Compae Ryu se cabrio feo y... Hic... como yo no quería salir... me hizo una de esas tecnicas ninja que lo ponen a dormi a uno...Hic... y me llevo arrastrao de vuelta pal edificio... Hic... tan bueno el Compae Ryu... Hic...

Lei Fang

Otra hermosa mañana en Miami. Bueno, no tan hermosa. En especial cuando vives con dos chicas inmaduras y un Gay en un apartamento del tamaño de las tangas de Tina. Me levanto y veo que a mi lado Jann Lee todavía sigue durmiendo (Dios, como ronca...). El muy bobo prefiere irse a entrenar su Jeet Kune Do con el traje amarillo con rayas negras de Bruce Lee (Autografiado y todo), antes que venir a mi camita y hacer todo lo que un novio debe hacer con su novia... Fue un verdadero esfuerzo convencerlo de que se quitara el traje de Bruce Lee. "Pero Leifangsita, que no ves que el traje de Bruce Lee – Salve oh gran Bruce Lee! – me da inspiración? No necesito quitármelo todo, solo me bajo los pantalones de Bruce Lee – WATAAAAAAAAA! – un poquito y listo..."

Bueno, sera mejor despertar a Jann para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Recojo mis braguitas de Hello Kitty del suelo y me las pongo. Levanto los calzoncillos de Jann (Que tienen la enorme cara de Bruce Lee justo en el lugar donde van los güivos) y se los tiro en la cara. "Levántate de una vez Holgazán!"

Hitomi

Estoy harta de esta situación. Lei Fang y Tina disfrutan de la vida de lo lindo y yo todavía soy virgen!. Tina sale todas las noches con un tipo distinto (Su cama esta de adorno porque nunca duerme aquí) (mmmm Me pregunto por que a Tina los novios no le duran ni un día...) Y si es Lei Fang, no puedo dormir en toda la noche oyendo sus faenas con Jann Lee. (Ohhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh Ayyyyyyyyyyy Jann!... WATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Y yo solita en mi cama sin comerme ni un rosco... Y todo por culpa de Ein, digo... Hayate... No, esto... Hayate tampoco... ahora se llama Celine, su nombre artístico de Drag Queen. No hay nada más martirizante para una mujer que estar enamorada de un Gay... He intentado de todo para llevármelo al huerto... De todo. Pero al muy imbecil solo le gustan los hombres (Babea todo el día pensando en su cuñado. "Ay mi Ryu... Ay mi Ryu...") Un día entre desnuda en la ducha cuando el se bañaba "Ein, soy toda tuya papacito. Follame..." Dije con la voz mas sensual que pude hacer... "Ayyyyy Amiga Hitomi... ¿Vienes a bañarte conmigo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Genial! Pero no toques mi champú especial, ese es solo para mi hermoso cabello." ¿Sobra decir que no se le puso dura ni un poquito?

Pero ya tengo un peaso e plan: Voy a cortarme el cabello, usare ropa de hombre y hablare con voz gruesa... je je je je...


End file.
